RP: Battle of Weser River
The battle of Weser River was a battle fought between Legion CCC of Arx (controlled by Imperial Wyrm) and Tuasleà of Chatti (controlled by Keffy Palazzo). Part 1 Imperial Wyrm Titus Otho sat on a rock in Bremer, where his soldiers were camped. It was late so they needed to rest for the night, but watch towers looked over the landscape of Bremer. A watchman sat on top of the watchtower on patrol and a few guards were patrolling too, in case something happened they would wake up the other soldiers. Titus had just finished his training exercises and was sitting on a rock by the Weser River, sharpening his sword. He put it back in its scabbard and polished the scabbard, the sword was in good condition. It would be perfect for piercing the body of a barbarian who dared attack him and his men. He decided to rest for the night so he headed to his tent, stripped of his armor, and put it and his sword on a wooden display. He yawned and layed down, in case something happened, his guards would wake him up. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar Chatti was resting inside a small trenchline around the tribes main camp, Barely any germani soldiers got any sleep, with the chances of being raided by other germani or outside forces such as the celts being rather high. A small line of archers were inside the trench, with a line of spearmen guarding it, but with some mild gaps here and there so the archers could actually see, The chatti were practically the most civilized of germani tribes, resulting in them being one of the stronger ones, if battle came to them, they would not give up until every last man was impaled on a spear, shot by an arrow, or stabbed by a sword. Although they didnt get much sleep, they still got some, with some slight switching outs of the spearmen and the more tired archers with fresher ones. If Ansgar was lucky, they might not be raided at all today. Ansgar was not a lucky man in the slightest terms of the word. Imperial Wyrm A few of Titus' soldiers, Basilus and Hugo, were troublemakers. They got drunk alot and caused trouble in the military, getting into fights with other soldiers. Basilus and Hugo were brothers, Hugo was the older one. They had once been kicked out of another legion for painting a phallus on the Commander's shield. Basilus and Hugo decided to sneak out of the camp and explore. "Oi, you gonna be a little wimp about it? This is the perfect oppurtunity to sneak out of this borin old camp", Hugo said. (This is what they would be saying in English, since they speak Latin.) "Um...the patrollers could find us. And we ain't the toughest soldiers, them barbarians could sneak on us", Basilus said. "Oi, not if we could be quiet about it. Come on, lets see if we can take away one of the barbarian women. Heh", Hugo said. Hugo and Basilus walked north of the camp and through a forest, they had their shields and swords with them. Hugo wasn't wearing his helmet, but Basilus was. After a while of walking, they came across a small tenchline and the Chatti camp. "Ya think there is any barbarian women here? Come on..lets throw a rock in there!" Hugo said. "Are you daft, mate? Them guards will kill us!" Basilus said. But Hugo ignored, and threw a large rock over the trenchline, landing on a soldier and killing him. This caused a lot of noise and people were yelling. "Idiot!" Basilus said. The two of them ran for their lives, heading back to the camp. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was shocked to hear a loud crunching noise outside of the small "bunker" he was in, followed by loud yells, he got out of it immediately to see a bloodied stone and bones around the middle of the trenchline. Along with two odd looking men running away. He yelled angrily at his men "What are you doing standing there!? Spearmen! Charge!" (translated) resulting in them doing exactly as they were told, with the archers also firing a slow but steady rain of arrows the direction the two ran off He wondered exactly who they were, they looked far too civilized to be celtic gaulish or another germani tribe, causing him to worry a bit about whether they were commanders or just the lowliest of soldiers. Imperial Wyrm Hugo and Basilus took off running as soon as they heard them yell, but a rain of arrows pelted down on them. Hugo was hit in the back and it severed his spinal cord, as he was wearing no armor. He fell down, his legs paralyzed, he could not walk. "Brother help! I can't move my l-", but Basilus took off running, he couldn't save his brother. An arrow landed on Hugo and stabbed into his head, killing him. Basilus, the smarter one, crouched down and took cover. He was wearing a cloak and armor, he was protected from the arrows. He got up and took off running again. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar took off with the spear men, calling off the rain of arrows to prevent friendly fire as they ran forward, finding the corpse of one of the soldiers they saw. Ansgar halted himself, albeit told his spearmen to continue the charge, trying to find any mention of who they were from the corpse, albeit finding nothing of use before promptly running forward to catch up with his small army once again. If this was more than just a pathetic raid he might be forced to contact the tribe chief, but until then, he continued joining up with his men. Imperial Wyrm Basilus saw the Chatti soldiers marching closer and closer to him. He did not know whether to attack or to run, but he wanted to avenge his brothers death. He ran to the army and rather out of stupidity, threw a rock at a soldier, hitting him in the head and killing him. It was a rather large boulder which would break someones skull. The boulder was covered in the Chatti soldiers blood. He yelled "You killed my brother!", but he said this in Latin and the Chatti could not understand him. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was angered once again as yet another of his regiment's soldiers had died, but he still wished to know exactly who these two bastards were. "Who the hell are you!" he yelled, but received no reply beyond odd yells and smaller less fatal stones thrown at his soldiers, promptly causing him to bring out a rather shiny iron axe he had stolen from soldiers similar to this, promptly grabbing the odd man by the arm, pulling him towards him before promptly lopping off his head. Imperial Wyrm Basilus' head fell off and landed in the damp, muddy ground. It had rained on Bremer only yesterday. Blood spurted out of the stump where his head originally was and dripped down his armor. His decapitated body was thrown onto the ground and it sank in the muddy ground along with his disembodied head. His decapitated head had frozen, cold eyes, eyes of fear. His helm had fallen off of his head and landed on the ground, near the muddy ground and in damp grass. The helm was made of iron and had a green feather plume and a lion design on it. Basilus had stolen it from a wealthy Legionaire and lied to Titus, telling him he had bought it after saving up much of his money. This rather nice helm could probably be used by one of the Chatti warriors. Then, the Chatti warriors stripped Basilus' corpse of his armor and weapons, he was wearing a loose white tunic and shorts. They took the armor and weapons for themselves. A guard on patrol had wandered out of boredom and accidentally seen what had happened. He quickly ran back to camp and warned the others, making lots of noise to wake the soldiers up. Many did not care that Basilus and Hugo had been killed, as the two were not very popular and were rather rude. All soldiers got their armor and weapons and lined in a formation, preparing to attack the Chatti. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar noticed the constant clangs and clings as the patrol attempted to wake up the odd army, "Damnation! Retreat to the camp men!" he yelled as the Tuasleà began a retreat towards the trenches, praying they could get there in time, if those indeed were just lowly soldiers, his army would be destroyed by an entire army of these armored warriors in such terrain. Part 2 Imperial Wyrm When they knew that the Chatti had retreated, they went back to bed but had guards and a watchman on patrol. In the morning, they had a breakfast of badger meat. Odd choice of meat, yes, but there were lots of badgers in the land and enough of them to make a good meal of. It tasted much like steak and many soldiers actually thought it was delicious. After having a breakfast of badger meat, barley, and wine, they went back on patrol. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar eventually realized that the unknown army would not be following them, not yet at least. As he came up with a simple plan to keep them from attacking any time soon. He ordered his archers to constantly fire at where they thought the camp was, either they'd retreat or push forward. At the same time he sent one of the soldiers to the tribe's other camp to call for the reserve forces, along with notifying Kuno, their tribe leader. Imperial Wyrm Titus Otho made an announcement at the camp, standing on a tree stump. He declared war on the Chatti because they were a threat to his camp and had killed two of his soldiers, he wondered if they would kill more. The bodies of Basilus and Hugo were found and Basilus' head was stitched back onto his body by a surgeon. The two brothers were buried next to each other by a big oak tree at the Roman camp. Their gravestones had the inscription "Rest well and not lead into the depths of Pluto" in Latin. Though many did not agree with this because, Basilus and Hugo would obviously go to the land of Pluto, if it did exist (Pluto is what the Romans called Hades god of death and Hades also meant hell, so does Pluto). A squadron of elite spearmen and archers stormed to the camp of the Chatti and a catapult hurled a burning rock over the trenchline, landing on a building and destroying it. Keffy Palazzo Ansgar was shocked to see the flaming stone smash through practically a block of wood and stone, who in the world were these bastards? The spear men held their ground, shields raised as his archers began raining arrows constantly, hoping at least a few would fatally hit, he did not hope to drive them back, not yet, only hold them off until the reserve force arrives. Imperial Wyrm The spearmen blocked the arrows with their shield and the archers ran, dodging the arrows. They then went behind the elite spearmen and got their own shields from a crate of supplies. They strapped shields to their backs and fired arrows at Chatti archers on top of the trenchlines, killing many. Keffy Palazzo "Damnnation!" yelled Ansgar as more and more of the archers fell to the iron tipped hail of death the romans fired, prompting many of the spear men to throw their spears forward, aiming at the legs of the spearmen and the heads of the archers before taking out a reserve spear and promptly going into the trenches, blocking the arrows with their shields as the Germanic archees took the same projectile strategy as the spear men. Imperial Wyrm Three spearmen's legs were impaled by the spears the Chatti threw, and the other soldiers, the archers and other spearmen, separated from formation. Then, a group of heavily armored and muscular Roman men carried a battering ram and slammed it into the stone gates of the trenchline, chipping some of the bricks. They rammed it repeatedly, trying to break through the gates and enter the camp. Keffy Palazzo The spearmen started parting their shields for a few seconds, each time so the archers could fire a handful of arrows, attempting to kill or at least incapacitate the battering ram "team", as the gate constantly shook and shiveled as it was constantly slowly being broken, as the archers were constantly being practically thrown new quivers from the greener archers, as their arrows were already slowly running out. Imperial Wyrm The men controlling the catapults were shot and killed by arrows, so one of the legionaries took over the catapults and hurled a flaming rock into the camp again, taking out a remainder of the Chatti soldiers inside. While they were distracted with this, the men controlling the ram were not affected by the armors, being heavily armored, and they rammed the battering ram one more time with all their strength. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash, with many bricks and stone falling and killing soldiers on both sides, some soldiers dodged. The men controlling the battering ram were trapped underneath rubble and the battering ram was destroyed. The gates had been broken down and the remaining archers and spearmen of Arx stormed into the camp, attacking the Chatti soldiers! Keffy Palazzo The spearmen retracted their shields and promptly threw the spears at as careless spearmen with their shields down as possible, with the archers shooting at the archers and spearmen, Almost all of the soldiers could swear they could hear the sound of galloping comeing from the south, prompting the morale of them all to rise highly, the reinforcements were here, their leader was notified, not a man to retreat. For they were Chatti! Many of the green spearmen and archers inside the underground part of the trench came out, trying to assist the veterans and other greens, they no longer had to conserve arrows, for the Chatti would be victorious! Imperial Wyrm Many spearmen and archers were killed by the Chatti, it soon became a bloodbath. No longer were they winning. The men who used the battering ram emerged from the stone rubble. They had survived. They were giants, up to seven feet tall. They were rare, very rare. These huge Roman men were so rare that they recruited any of them into the army, as soon as they discovered them. The Roman brutes in iron armor, rose up and attacked the Chatti, killing many. They were larger than any Chatti or normal Roman soldier. No arrows could pierce the brutes armor, until a Chatti launched a rock out of a catapult, hitting one of the brutes. Many more hit the brutes and they were all killed. Remaining soldiers came in to destroy the catapults, but many more were being attacked by Chatti. Their numbers were decreasing, the Romans were losing. They needed reinforcements. Keffy Palazzo A large number of chatti cavalrymen rushed to the camp, reinforcing the area as the romans slowly lost the advantages they had. The cavalry quickly split into two, one half staying at the camp while the other rushed towards the Roman camp, hoping that they had already sent most of their forces here, thus meaning they could destroy the camp quickly and prevent the romans from attacking them again any time soon. Imperial Wyrm The Arx soldiers were in formation, preparing in case of an attack, with Titus Otho, in front line and on a black horse. He had a lance and an iron shield. A Chatti cavalryman came face to face with Titus, but Titus lopped off his head, blood spurting everywhere. The Roman soldiers began killing many cavalrymen. Keffy Palazzo With no report from the cavalry, its obvious they were probably obliterated, they had taken care of the entire roman offense force however, as a combined force of spearmen and veteran cavalry promptly charged forward, as the archers fired wave after wave of arrows at the camp, They did not let attackers go unpunished, and the punishment was severe. No prisoners No retreaters All of them were to be slaughtered, their blood spilled onto the wet dirt of Germania. Imperial Wyrm Titus rode on his horse, lashing off heads of Chatti spearmen. The other legionaires lunged and killed many more Chatti soldiers, soon, more reinforcements came. The Chatti were outnumbered and the battlefield was covered in blood, corpses, fallen horses, and broken weapons. Every Chatti fought bravely, to the end. The Romans said a prayer for the Chatti, despite them being their enemies, they honored their enemies for their bravery. Titus prayed to the god Mars. The Romans had killed every Chatti they saw head to their camp. They had won this battle...but..it was not a battle, more like a skirmish. The oncoming battle would be more severe. Gaius Cornelius Aelius had come to the land of the Chatti in his travels, along with bodyguards. He was safely guarded in his tent, behind a stone wall, in the camp and during the skirmish. He decided to go back to Arx for safety. Gaius was safely transported by his bodyguards, to a transport ship, which sailed out of Germania and headed back to Arx. It was guarded by warships. 'The end... for now, but another battle will come. ' Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's